Final Dungeon
The Final Dungeon is the last challenge in Pokémon Brown. __FORCETOC__ About The entrance to the Final Dungeon is located in Hayward City. This dungeon is off-limits to all but the most skilled of Trainers. After the player has defeated the Rijon League, the guy blocking the entrance will leave and the player can enter in the dungeon. Many high-level Pokémon reside in this dungeon, as well as high-level Trainers. Some Trainers state that Team Rocket hired them. Rockets, on the other hand, tell the player that the evil team has a new leader. In the cave's final area, the player will encounter a Trainer, who will challenge the player to what is the highest-leveled Trainer battle in the Pokémon series, surpassing the battle with Red in Pokémon Gold/Silver and its remakes. Areas Pokémon Brown Final Dungeon is a very extensive dungeon, the player location on Town Map ranges from above Route 63 to above Moraga Town. There are six areas in this dugeon, changing from underground areas to buildings and outdoors . Pokémon Prism Final Dungeon has been blocked off. A Pallet Patroller, Pallet Blue, can be battled at that location. 'Underground Path' 'Outdoor Path' 'Main Building' '1F' : Items:''TM 17 (Submission), TM 32 (Double Team) 'B1 (small Card Key room) Items: Dubious Disk '''B1 Items: ''TM 35 (Metronome), TM 41 (Wood Hammer) 'B2' ''Items: ''TM 36 (Sludge Bomb), Max Elixer, Max Revive, Max Ether '''B3' Here lies the acess to the Underground Cave Maze. B2 (Healing spot) Acessible from B3. B2 (Informer's room) Acessible from B3. The Rocket knows something about the legendary birds of Jotho. 'Underground Cave Maze' '1F' Pokémon: ''SCYTHER, PINSIR, GOLBAT, SANDSLASH, ONIX, DUGTRIO, MISDREAVUS, MAROWAK ''Items: ''TM 04 (Aeroblast), Dome Fossil '2F (South room) Reached by south stairs in 1F.This room has an elder who wants to trade a CROBAT for a RHYHORN. His CROBAT, KEESE, may allude for the bat enemy in Zelda series. Trade: ''CROBAT for RHYHORN '2F (West room) Items: ''TM 38 (Flamethrower) 'B1' Reached by southeast stairs in 1F. The middest stair here leads to Warp Building. ''Pokémon: ''NIDORINA, NIDORINO, ARIADOS, XATU, DITTO, POLIWHIRL '1F' Reached by southeast stairs in B1. A legendary bird can be given the player by a regretful Rocket. ''Gift Pokémon: ''HO-OH '''or' LUGIA Item: ''S.S Ticket (requires Card Key) 'Warp Building' Exit from south warp. Northwest warp = back from Underground Cave Maze North warp = Reset Northeast warp = room with Market man West warp = room with a Gentleman Southwest warp = Reset South warp = room with a Nurse Joy Southeast warp = room with a Sailor and TM 22 East warp = room with a Dusk Stone ''Items: ''TM 22 (Solarbeam), Dusk Stone 'Final Island' ''Items: TM 25 (thunder), Skull Fossil, Master ball, Metal Coat *SPOILERS AHEAD* When Pallet Patroll is found, he will say that'' “Having a Rocket army woks for me”''. After defeated, he'll tell something about his plans on Pokémon Prism. "I have faith that my loyal Rockets will stick by my side. In the meantime, I have my eye on some young kid from some region west of Naljo. His uncle’s a miner, and he loves to ride in mine carts… However, I can redirect the tracks and lead him right in into my trap. Oh damn, why am I telling you all this? It won’t affect you at all so bye." And finally, the player will hear a message from the game producer, Koolboyman, stating that this was the last challenge and thanking for enjoying Pokémon Brown. Category:Locations Category:Rijon Category:Dungeons Category:Caves Category:Buildings Category:Pokémon Brown